


Drink Me Under

by understory



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, High school SasuSaku, Sasuke's like A NORMAL TEENAGER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understory/pseuds/understory
Summary: “Tch, are you really telling me you had to get drunk to make a move on me?”Written for Sasusaku month 2020Prompt 4: "Drink Me Under"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812010
Kudos: 41





	Drink Me Under

_The music is way too loud_ , Sasuke thinks, annoyed.

He cannot believe that Naruto was actually able to drag him out of bed, forcing him to attend one of their classmate’s birthday party.

 _Tch, like I cared about Shikamaru Nara_ _and his stupid birthday_.

On top of all, his friend immediately abandoned him once they arrived, disappearing in a crowd of strangers. Now, Sasuke’s sitting alone in the most neglected corner of the room, a drink in his hand. He figured getting himself somewhat tipsy might make the whole situation slightly less unbearable.

He looks around, recognizing some of his classmates: Ino, Rock Lee, Chōji, Hinata… and then there’s Sakura, his chemistry lab partner. Her pink, long hair covers her bare shoulders, and her tight red dress makes her look older than she actually is. She’s surrounded by a large group of people, like she always is, and they’re all looking at her in awe while she talks. Sasuke stares at her a little too long, and when she finally notices, their eyes meet. They look at each other from across the room, onyx against emerald, until Sasuke feels a warm feeling tugging at his heart. He quickly snaps out of it, standing up. Sakura’s gaze follows him as he leaves the room.

“Annoying,” he states under his breath, and he finds himself outside. His head spins, and for some reason, it’s like he can’t keep enough oxygen in his lungs. He ventures out into Shikamaru’s garden, getting as far as he possibly can from all that noise, all those people… And especially from _her_ , with her wide eyes and her sweet smiles and… He abruptly stops.

 _Wait_.

Sasuke has never been one to bail out like that. He’s been at many parties before. He’s always the loner who sits alone and avoids conversation, making everyone feel uncomfortable with his moody presence, and truth is, he likes it. He doesn’t care what people think of him – he never has, but, for some reason, he got all flustered when Sakura noticed him. This… This has _never_ happened to him before.

“Going somewhere?”

He turns around with a start. “Jeez, Haruno, you scared the shit out of me.”

She laughs, her head thrown back. Her hair caresses her cleavage, her neck exposed. Sasuke clenches his fists, averting his eyes. “Are _you_? Going somewhere, I mean,” he stumbles, feeling completely flustered for the second time that evening. _What the hell is happening to me?_

“I just wanted to say _hi_ before you left. I saw you ran outside, and I thought…”

“I’m not leaving,” he blurts out. Now that he’s alone with her, away from all those strangers, he actually doesn’t mind her company. He sits on a lonely bench under a willow tree. “I just needed some fresh air. The music was too loud,” he shrugs, then finds her eyes again. They shine like jade marbles in the lamp-post light. His breath catches in his throat.

“Good,” she states, and drinks straight from a bottle Sasuke hadn’t noticed until now. “You look like you could use some fun,” she states, and sits beside him. Their elbows brush, and Sasuke straightens up, gaining some distance between them.

She offers the bottle to him. “Thanks,” he mumbles, taking a long sip. The alcohol tastes bitter in his mouth – he’s not really used to it, and he quickly passes the tequila back to her, making a face.

Sakura laughs again, and Sasuke can’t help but stare. He’s never seen her so… bashfully happy. When they’re in chemistry class, as the top-grade student she is, she always concentrates on the task at hand, carefully handling him vials and samples to carry out their assignments. She always looks so serious, and while he’s seen her talk and laugh with her friends at school, she’s always _so quiet_ around him. He wonders what’s different about tonight. Why is she even talking to him like they’re old pals?

“So, are you still a virgin?”

 _Oh, I see_ , Sasuke scoffs. _She’s completely drunk._

“That’s none of your business,” he deadpans, looking away.

She pouts. “Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun. I won’t tell anyone!”

“You’re so drunk,” he shakes his head. “Why’d you even wanna know?”

He sees her blush, and another sweet laugh follows. “No reason! I just thought…”

She suddenly gets closer, looking at his mouth. Sasuke can feel a thousand alarms go off in his head, but with a certain satisfaction he ignores them all. He parts his lips, and everything kind of falls into place. He’s never been honest about his feelings towards this girl, but when she kisses him, he can’t find it in himself to stop her. He doesn’t want to, because _of course_ he likes her. The fact that it took him so long to realize it makes him want to kick himself over and over. Luckily, his thoughts die down as her tongue caresses his bottom lip. When his hands find her waist, she sighs, pressing herself up against him.

“You’re not too drunk to do this, are you?” He asks between kisses, his eyes even darker than usual.

“I’m not,” she breathes, a sly smile on her face. “I promise.”

And that’s all the reassurance he needs before kissing her again. Her tiny hands find his hair, pulling, and he hums against her lips. His hands run up her sides, until they reach her breasts.

“Wait,” Sakura murmurs, breaking the kiss. “I want you to know that… I’m not usually like this.”

Sasuke frowns in confusion, his heart beating furiously in his chest. “Sakura, I know.”

“I’m not the kind of girl who just gets drunk and makes out with the first guy she sees,” she continues, nonetheless. “I don’t know what came over me. I saw you, already a little drunk, and I thought, what the hell? What do I have to lose?”

“Tch, are you really telling me you had to get drunk to make a move on me?”

“Shut up,” she chuckles, a little embarrassed. “I just want you to know that, alcohol or lack thereof, I’ve wanted this for a very long time. I’ve wanted _you_ for a very long time. And if that’s too scary for you, then I…”

Sasuke shuts her up with a kiss. When they part, he can’t help but stare at her swollen lips and eager eyes. “I want this too,” he admits, and it’s like taking a huge burden off his chest. “So, are _you_ still a virgin?” He jokes, and they both smile when their lips touch again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
